poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside the Ship (Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon's Story)
Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are in the city of Danville Socerymon: I wonder where we are? Then they a Beeping noise and saw the Unversed Kazemon Is there any world that could have? Beetlemon: Not yet. They are fighting them and they defeated them Socerymon: That's all of them. He saw a 4 Star made of out Gems Socerymon: Guys! Look! They saw a 4 Gem Star Kazemon: That's strange. It looks like a Wayfinder... But how did it get here? Then it got snatched fro. perry and the others Kazemon: Hey! What was that for? Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry saw a Symbol on Kazemon and Beetlemon Major Monogram: (Voice) Agents! Where are you! They left Socerymon: Wait! Then Major Monogram has arrived Major Monogram: You three! Socerymon: Who us? Major Monogram: Have you guys seen them? Kazemon: Who? Major Monogram, Agent P, Pinky, Peter and Agent Terry. They ran away from our headquarters and I have to go find them. Do you know where they are? Kazemon: I guess. I think they left the Headquarters. Major Monogram: Aw! They went off for this! He's gonna left and he stop Major Monogram: Hold on. Are you with the Resistance or not? Kazemon: Oh, um... Beetlemon: Not really. Major Monogram: You're sneaking around? Minutes later They are following him and they saw the Resistance Candace: What are you doing, Monogram? I told you not to slack off like that. Major Monogram: I am, but... I just found those people who were sneaking around. Kazemon: We are not Sneaking around. I'm Kazemon and this is Beetlemon and Socerymon. And those monsters we saw- we followed them here. Socerymon: Please, let us handle this threat. Just give is a chance. Let us show you. The powers that we have is the only way we can stop them. Phineas: You do have a point there. Our Weapons is no match from them? Was that True, Monogram? Major Monogram: Well, I didn't explore our options. Ferb: Nor do we have time too. We are so glad you're here, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon. The Resistance would be most welcome. Buford: But, guys. You don't think that you have to believe Them for this? Baljeet: I think you'll find what we can. We have lost our pets. Perry, Terry, Pinky and Peter just left our headquarters and us... And those monsters are going to hurt them. Or did we miss hear your latest excuse, as you why you've failed to carry out your Mission, Candace? Can you help us? Beetlemon: Of course, we can. Defeat them is our job. It's what we do the best, Sir. Major Monogram: Then might we make one other request? Should you happen to find them? They show them the monitor Baljeet: This is our Pets. You have to bring them back to them as soon as possible. Beetlemon: You want us to find them? Buford: But wait! They were searching for Doofenshmirtz! Candace: You have you're Chance, Buford. Now you better do on your mission first, okay? Buford: Alright. Make sure they're okay. He left Baljeet: We will monitor the location of the monster and keep you alive. Thanks for the help. Beetlemon: No Problem. They left Kazemon: That Star gem that they had, looks like a Wayfinder. I know that shape. Are Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon were here, too?